Edward and Bella: Sex Life
by Switzerland1996
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for two years now. This is a story of all their adventourous sex... :/ Starts out slow but it'll get there! Lemon... Mature content


**Edward and Bella have been married for 5 years. And Bella is tired of Edward not responding to her yelling. He responds he just responds calmly and puts no emotion into it at all.**

**ALL HUMAN!**

**BPOV:**

"Edward!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

Edward came around the corner and looked up at me. "Yes, dear?"

I stomped down the stairs and stared in his eyes. "What is your problem? You are supposed to pick up the towels and do the laundry this week. What, you can't use your doctor hands for anything other than helping _other _people than your wife?"

He looked at me and said calmly, "Sorry dear, I must have forgotten. I'll get right on that and you go sit down. You do enough work for the both of us." He walked up past me and by god he did all the laundry.

**Still BPOV:**

I started finding little things to yell at Edward for. He never responded in an angry manner and always said, "Sorry dear, I must have forgotten. I'll get right on that and you go sit down. You do enough work for both of us."

I wanted a response from him so bad I had given up on everything else. I stopped grading papers from school, and while at school I often gave in class assignments for the students to do while I sat and thought about what to do about Edward.

He bugged me, frankly. I decided I would go off on Edward that day after school about something he hadn't done. I thought how it would go and it ended up nothing like that.

**EPOV:**

"She is always yelling at me for the stupidest things, Em," I said to my brother Emmet

If anyone I should have gone to Jasper, but Emmet visited me at the hospital that day.

"Well, lil' bro, set her straight. Tell her whose boss." Emmet said with a grin on his face.

Trust Emmet not to anything I said seriously. "Well I'll work on that—"I said calmly but was interrupted by the loud speaker saying, "Dr. Cullen, you are needed in W807. Dr. Cullen, W807. Thank you."

I sighed and Emmet swung his arm around my shoulder, "You'll figure it out lil' bro. You're the smart one after all. Now, go on, Dr. Cullen." Emmet walked out the sliding doors with his booming laugh.

**BPOV:**

I called Edward at work but he didn't answer. There that was what I was going to yell at him.

A few hours later and I heard Edward open the door.

I heard him pulling off his jacket, then his shoes hitting the floor, and then the faint sound of his brief case on the couch.

He padded into the living room where I was sitting flipping through channels.

"Hi Bella," He said.

"Uh huh," I said in response.

He sat down on the couch next to me. He patted my leg and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "How was your day?" He asked voice totally calm.

"Fine. How was yours? I'm sure you were really busy helping _other_ people again." I grumbled.

"Mine was great. Emmet visited me today, and yeah, the day was busy." He said.

I stood up and walked away from him saying under my breath but loud enough he caught a word or two of it, "Yeah. Busy fucking a nurse."

I went into the kitchen and pulled out a box of microwaveable chicken and broccoli. I popped it in the microwave oven and waited for it to cook.

Edward walked into the kitchen and said, very calmly, "What did you say?"

I tried to hide my smile and surprisingly didn't fail. "I said, 'yeah, busy _fucking _a nurse.' Why?" I said.

"Bella. Are you accusing me of cheating on you?" He said. His voice was still completely calm.

"Not accusing, just stating a fact." I said.

**EPOV:**

I couldn't believe my ears. Did she really just say what I think she just said? Me. Cheating. On. Bella? If anything I thought she would cheat on me, because I couldn't satisfy her.

"Bella! I'm so so so sorry! I can't believe you think I'm fu—doing a nurse." I winced on the word _fucking_ and decided for a more appropriate word. I said the sentence in upmost sorrow.

"God-fucking-dammit! Edward! Get fucking angry! Use your damn emotions! Stop moping around like everything is your damn fault. You know this isn't your fucking fault. Just say this is my fault, yell at me, and give me a fucking cuss word. STOP BEING SUCH A PUSSY!" Bella shouted at me.

I stood there momentarily stunned. My beautiful, petite, fragile, little Bella had just used the most cuss words I'd ever heard in the house. Not only that she also had called me a—uh—um—_pussy…_ I internally cringed, not liking that I'd actually even thought that.

I took a deep breath and said in a reasonable and calm voice with no hint of anger in it at all, "Bella, whatever I did to upset you, I apologize for."

"EDWARD! GET MAD AT ME! THROW A PLATE! GET. ANGRY. NOW!" Bella shouted again.

She wanted me to get mad at her? Why? Why was she upset?

"I'm confused." I confessed.

"EDWARD. GET MAD AT ME OR I'M SPENDING THE NEXT FEW WEEKS WITH ALICE." Bella said.

**BPOV:**

If that didn't get him angry, nothing would. I had often spent a day or two at Alice's house only to come home and complain, or have spent way more than my budget allowed on clothes I didn't need, or had some therapeutic exercise I wanted us to try.

All thanks to Edward's 5 foot pixie like sister.

"Bella! Stop this right now! You have no reason to get mad and run off to Alice. Let alone for a couple of weeks! Stop acting childish and open the damn microwave before that catches on fire!" Edward yelled at me.

It was a surprise to me. Edward had never yelled at me, let alone cussed at me. I stared at him with a gaping mouth for a few minutes and felt myself get wet.

Edward made an exasperated sound and walked past me and pushed me into the counter. He swung the microwave door open and pulled the dish out of the microwave. He sat it on the stove and closed the door. He turned to me, his eyes blazing with fire and said, "Why are you mad at me? I am not," He paused and took a deep breath. He started again, "I am not messing around behind your back."

I was still stunned. I mean my beautiful god was finally showing more emotion than love, or calm, or happiness. He was angry!

**EPOV:**

I had obviously over done it. I had scared her. And now my hand was on fire from the microwave oven. Damn it!

"Why are you mad at me? I am not," My voice was starting to rise again so I paused and took a deep breath and said in a calm voice again, "I am not messing around behind you back."

She just stood there. Mouth agape.

"Bella answer me," I said.

She closed her mouth and pushed me away from her. She ran out of the kitchen and I heard the faint sound of the bedroom door slamming a few minutes later.

_What the heck?!_ I had gotten mad at her. She had asked me to, hadn't she?

**BPOV:**

He had done it! He had yelled at me! He had showed emotion!

And I had run out of the room to my bedroom. I sat in my room, our room, and thought.

Alice! I was going to grab a jacket and go to Alice's. I was going to get him really angry and just go to her house.

I opened the door to, still eyes on fire, Edward. I looked down at the ground and pushed past him. I went down the stairs and Edward said, "Bella, where are you going?"

"Away." I replied.

I heard him running down the stairs but I had my jacket on and the door open. Edward was faster than I was. He had the door in one hand and my arm in the other. He spun me around and kissed me. Hard.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He pulled me to him and closed the door. He pushed me up against the door and stared at me. He bent his head down and I rose on tiptoes to reach his lips.

My mind was racing, he was never rough, yet here he was kissing me very hard.

I opened my mouth and licked his bottom lip. He opened only to push his tongue into my mouth. I groaned and he kept going. My hands rubbed aimlessly over his body and his were on my back. He pulled me away from the wall and pulled me up so my legs wrapped around his body.

He started walking towards the stairs and I thought for sure he would drop me but he didn't. We got to the bedroom bump free.

He threw me on the bed and came so after to land on top of me.

He was smothering me with kisses. He moved down my neck with kisses and went to my ear. He sucked on it and I let out a moan. He bit a little and I moaned louder. "Oh, Edward—"I started but was cut off by him kissing me again.

He let up on my mouth and he whispered against my lips, "Don't talk or you'll regret it." I shivered in pleasure.

His hands went to my jacket and I leaned up to let him take it off. He pushed it off my shoulders and then went to my shirt. He pulled it over my head and pushed me back on the bed, hard.

He unclasped my bra and pulled it off. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and his hands were working on my jean button.

He got it undone and was pulling them down. I lifted my ass, and then my legs. He pulled them off easily and his hands came up my body to either side of my face. He put his mouth right above mine and I strained to kiss him.

He laughed a mischievous laugh and kissed me softly. The barest of brushes. I whimpered and he smirked.

I strained against his hands again and he laughed again. He bent down and kissed me hard.

His hands left my face and went down my sides. He was between my legs and his hands weren't touching anything but my sides.

He went down my legs skipping the parts I wanted him to touch the most.

I pulled away from the kiss and whimpered again. He smirked and said, "What do you want Bella?"

Him saying my name made me moan in anticipation.

"Touch me more," I said.

He ran his hands up my legs and went to my waist.

"Lower," I said.

He laughed and went to my panty line.

"Lower," I said again.

He went down my panties and rested on them. "What do you want Bella?" He asked again.

Damn it. What did I want? Him to fuck me. But he didn't look to up to that at the moment. "Rub my clit Edward, make me cum," I said in a seductive whisper.

**EPOV:**

I just about came right there when she said that. I shivered and by the way of her smile I'm pretty sure she saw it.

I ripped her panties off her and her eyes closed.

I ran my fingers lightly over her lips. I slowly pushed them open and let my finger drift up to her clit.

I rubbed it slowly and she made small protesting sounds.

I rubbed harder but still slowly.

**BPOV:**

He was rubbing me hard but still slow. I was dying of frustration. My eyes flew open and I stared at him.

I said, "Faster."

He grinned and went even slower and let up on the pressure.

I sat up and before he could push me down again I rolled him over. I was on top of him and I kissed him. I kissed down his neck and licked him jaw line. I took his ear lobe in my mouth and sucked on it. I got a satisfied moan from him and I let it go. I pulled his shirt off and pushed him back in the bed.

I kissed my way down his neck and trailed my hands down his chest. My hands went down his flat abs and played with his 'happy trail'. And what lay at the end of that trail was very happy at the moment.

I struggled with the button but finally got it. I unzipped his pants and pulled down his pants. I got them all the way down and picked up the elastic band of his boxers. I let it snap back down on him and he growled. I giggled.

I slowly pulled them down and once I got it down past his 'member' it sprang out. He was very hard and I slowly, very slowly, started stroking him. He kept his eyes open, because he knew how much I loved watching him.

I stroked him lightly and slowly when he circled my hand with his. He pressed harder and went a lot faster. He let go of my hand and I stayed his pace for a few seconds and then slowed down. I went back to my feather light strokes.

He growled and I loved it. I loved his growl. It was so sexy. He rolled us over and pushed himself against me. I moaned and he growled in response. His head was resting on the entrance of me and I felt myself get wet when he growled again.

**EPOV:**

Bella got wet again and I thought it was from me pushing myself into her. I growled and she got wetter. 'My voice affects her too. Huh.' I thought. I plunged myself into her, hard. I heard her gasp in surprise and I moaned.

She was so wet, so tight.

I pounded into her, hard and fast. Her breathing picked up and I watched her breasts rise and fall fast.

I kept going, this was as hard I had ever fucked Bella, ever.

I stopped my pounding and leaned down to Bella.

"Am I hurting you?" I whispered. I couldn't help it if my voice was hoarse and sounded like I was teasing her.

"Fuck Edward! Keep going! Please!" She shouted.

I shuddered and pounded into her again.

After 3 pumps she was crying out my name and her walls were closing on me.

I came not long after and I fell to the side and slightly on top of her.

That was fantastic!

**BPOV:**

He stopped pounding into me and leaned down. I internally pouted and he whispered in a mocking tone, "Am I hurting you?"

"Fuck Edward! Keep going! Please!" I shouted in response.

I felt him shudder and pound into me.

After three pumps I came. I came crying out his name.

He came soon after me and then he fell to the side of me and slightly on top of me.

That was fantastic!

That was the best orgasm I had ever had.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! What did you think?**

**rachael**


End file.
